


Nosotros tres

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Hope, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack vuelve de la muerte creyendo que ha hecho algo irreparable que apartará a Ianto de él para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosotros tres

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736284) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject)



Jack volvió a la vida con un suspiro tan profundo que pareció más un gruñido. Su cuerpo se arqueó al llenarse de aire sus pulmones. Durante unos segundos, su mente no reaccionó. La luz era tenue y azulada, había un susurro de fondo que parecía un arrullo, y una mano agarraba la suya con fuerza pero con suavidad. El primer pensamiento que logró formular fue que el dolor que sentía no se parecía en nada al que había sufrido durante los últimos meses. El dolor actual era terrible, agudo, generalizado, el dolor habitual que se apoderaba de él cuando volvía a la vida después de una muerte particularmente larga y horrible. Lo siguiente que logró pensar lo llenó de terror. Había muerto… HABÍA MUERTO. Eso quería decir que había fracasado, que todo se había perdido. Con un gemido se llevó la mano libre al vientre por enésima vez y lo encontró plano y musculoso como había sido siempre. La desesperación más profunda se apoderó de él y empezó a gritar mientras enormes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—OH, DIOS, ¡OH DIOS! —gritó incorporándose.

La mano que sostenía la suya se convirtió en unos brazos que lo rodearon y una voz conocida y amada susurró en su oído.

—Tranquilo, Jack. Ya está, ya está…

—¡NO! OH DIOS, IANTO…

—Shh, Jack, no pasa nada… —dijo Ianto con los labios en su mejilla, una mano en su nuca y la otra sobre la que Jack aún tenía sobre su vientre.

—Lo siento, Ianto, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Jack rompió a llorar ruidosamente. El dolor del regreso no era nada comparado con la desolación que sentía en aquel momento. Había perdido. No había sido capaz de salvar al bebé, al bebé de Ianto. Sacudido por la culpabilidad y la vergüenza, deshecho en lágrimas, Jack se aferró al cuerpo de Ianto, que lo abrazaba con fuerza. En algún lugar de su mente, se preguntó por qué su amante estaba junto a él, ofreciéndole apoyo y cariño, en vez de despreciarlo como la monstruosidad inútil que era. Había muerto. Había matado al bebé.

—Jack, ya está, Jack… Mírame.

Ianto obligó al Capitán a separarse un poco sin dejar de sostenerlo por los hombros. Por primera vez, Jack fue consciente de su entorno. Estaba sentado en una camilla, con Ianto sentado en el borde, junto a él, y sus ojos profundamente azules lo miraban con amor, no con el desprecio que se merecía. Llevaba pantalones de pijama y una camiseta blanca y, vagamente, se preguntó por qué no estaba empapado en la sangre resultante del aborto. Quizá lo había expulsado todo antes de morir y Ianto y el Doctor, en un gesto de consideración que no merecía, lo habían limpiado todo antes de que despertara.

—Dios mío, Ianto… ¿Podrás perdonarme? —sollozó.

—¿Quieres tranquilizarte, Jack? —dijo Ianto en voz baja—. ¿Quieres callarte, tranquilizarte… y mirar hacia allí?

Sin dejar de llorar, Jack miró hacia el lugar donde la mano de Ianto señalaba. Frente a la camilla, a un par de metros de sus pies, había una máquina enorme con una urna transparente encima y un montón de cables que la conectaban a otras máquinas más pequeñas. Con un escalofrío que le cortó las lágrimas, Jack fue consciente de tres cosas al mismo tiempo: estaban en la TARDIS, la nave del Doctor estaba cantando y la urna no era una urna, era una incubadora.

—Pero…

—Está viva, Jack. Nuestra hija está viva…

Jack miró a Ianto sin comprender, sin saber si comprendía o no. Inició el movimiento para bajar de la camilla y Ianto lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y caminar hasta el cristal. El dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo era terrible pero Jack no podía dedicarle ni un pensamiento. Ianto lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por la cintura y eso fue lo único que impidió que cayera al suelo. Puso una mano sobre la urna. Su mente se negaba a reaccionar. Al otro lado del cristal, un bebé pequeñísimo dormía plácidamente, con su diminuto pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar. Un tubito muy fino salía de su nariz y otro parecía enganchado a su cabeza redonda. A pesar de eso, la criatura parecía no sufrir ningún tipo de dolor o necesidad. Su piel era blanca y parecía brillar, como si fuera una criatura mágica. Mágica y perfecta.

—Pero… —repitió Jack—. Pero yo… morí.

—Moriste, pero ella no. El Doctor fue muy rápido. Es pequeña, Jack, pero está perfectamente sana —Ianto lo miraba con reverencia, sin dejar de estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Jack lo miró a los ojos. No había desprecio. Jack lo había temido todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo había habido. Solo orgullo. Solo amor—. Lo hiciste, Jack. Has mantenido viva a nuestra hija. Literalmente, has dado la vida por ella. 

Jack volvió a mirar a la criatura dormida. Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. 

—Es nuestra hija… —susurró. El dolor de todo su cuerpo era cada vez mayor. Las piernas le temblaron y Ianto se apresuró a acercar una silla para que Jack pudiera sentarse. Lo hizo, sin separar la mano del cristal.

—Estás muy débil, cariad. Has estado muerto durante dos días.

—¿Dos días?

Ianto lo besó con ternura en la frente, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Con un pulgar, barrió las lágrimas de las mejillas de su amado, una tras otra.

—Tenías los riñones destrozados. Y una hemorragia interna. La presión te había dañado casi todos los órganos. Cuanto más larga es la muerte, más dura es la resurrección, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Llevabas mucho tiempo muriéndote. Pero estarás bien en unas horas. En unos días, te sentirás como no te has sentido en meses.

—Ianto, no puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad no estoy soñando?

—No, mi amor. Lo has conseguido. Nuestra niña está viva. 

Ianto sonrió y, por primera vez, Jack también esbozó una sonrisa tímida y dolorida.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Jack. No sé si puedes imaginar cuánto.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Pero entiendes que te querría igual si el bebé no hubiera sobrevivido?

Jack asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Por fin lo comprendía. El amor de Ianto no estaba condicionado por la capacidad de Jack de llevar el embarazo a término. Sin bebé, el amor de Ianto no hubiera disminuido ni un ápice. Esa era la única realidad. El miedo de Jack, la necesidad de hacer por Ianto lo que afortunadamente no había conseguido hacer por el Amo, era lo que había empañado esa realidad. Y después de todo el sufrimiento de los últimos años, Jack supo que todo lo que el Amo le había hecho podía quedarse atrás. Puede que no fuera un hombre corriente, pero eso no quería decir que fuera un monstruo. Y, después de todo, un hombre corriente no hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo que él había hecho. Ianto se inclinó y ambos se besaron. Una de las manos de Ianto se hundió en el corto pelo de la nuca de Jack. La del Capitán no se despegó del cristal.


End file.
